Goodbye, Sakura
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: [Twoshot, SasuSaku] Sasuke and Sakura spend one more night together...and then he leaves Sakura with his child...First part is a songfic with James Blunt's Goodbye My Lover. Second part is a minisequel.
1. Part One

**Goodbye, Sakura: Part One**

**A/N:** James Blunt's "Goodbye My Lover" sounds strange to me… o.o;; I have not a clue why I'm writing this…

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

It was the darkest, but starriest night in Konoha. Sasuke and Sakura were spending one last time together, little does Sakura know that Sasuke's leaving for Orochimaru (again) the next day. It's been awhile he hasn't seen Orochimaru, being that he and Sakura are in their 20s. He had to see him again...for he still didn't get the change to kill his older brother...and he still does.

They stood out by a lake that shined in the bright moonlight. They stared out into the moonlight, silently. No contact was made at this point, but they were just two inches apart. Suddenly, Sakura came even closer to Sasuke, almost touching his lips.

"Will you…come home with me tonight?" She softly, lustfully asked.

Sasuke looked away, but thought about this offer. He was leaving tomorrow, and he's probably not going to see her again for a very long time. He decided to enjoy this final moment with Sakura.

"Sure…why not," Sasuke reluctantly replied.

The two then left the bright moonlight for Sakura's home. They walked there silently grasping each other's hands. Sakura was waiting for this moment for a very long time. She couldn't wait for it to happen. She didn't want to run home, for she didn't want to spoil this moment. The roads were empty, nobody saw them walk together.

Once they got to the female ninja's home, Sakura broke the silence.

"Let's go to my bedroom…it's warmer there," Sakura said softly and lustfully again. Sasuke followed her.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

Sasuke stepped inside Sakura's bedroom, where he found an unusually large bed. It wasn't a twin size, like his and Naruto's. It was a full size, fit for two people. The two sat together on the bed, where Sakura confesses the truth to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I'm in love with you…please…love me back…" Sakura admitted. Tears almost ran down her face. Sasuke watched. He didn't know what to say.

"Sakura…don't cry…" Sasuke lifted her head. "I love you too…for a very long time."

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

Sakura released her inner feelings with movement. She got up from the bed, and pushed Sasuke on the mattress. She crawled up on him, and her face almost touched his.

"What…what are you doing…Sakura?" Sasuke absent mindedly asked. He had too many emotions in his mind to think of what's happening now.

"You said you love me…right?" were Sakura's only words. She then inserted her tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke felt uncomfortable for a second, but he didn't care anymore. He was leaving tomorrow, and this will remain in his memories for life. His first time. He let go of Sakura's lips for a second, and unzipped her dress. Sakura's eyes and smile showed content, and continued kissing him and touching him passionately. It wasn't until 10 minutes after Sakura seduced into kissing her he took off his own clothes as well.

The night went on as the lights of Sakura's room went out. The two couldn't get their hands off of each other. In the back of Sasuke's mind, he still remembered that he had to leave tomorrow. As soon as Sakura fell asleep, he had to go.

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_And I will bear my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

Sakura fell asleep after three hours. She slept silently, clothless and lightly. Sasuke sat up from the bed and put a blanket over her body. He kissed her on the cheek lightly, and slipped back on his clothes. Before he left the room, he stared at Sakura for one last time. He stepped out of the female ninja's room, and walked out in the darkness to his own home. He had to pack his things, and leave in the middle of the night. Before he left his home, though, he took a small piece of paper, wrote a message for Sakura, and pinned it on his front door.

**The Next Morning**

Sakura slipped back on her dress, and found that Sasuke wasn't by her side. She laid back down on her bed, and cried her eyes out. She stroked the side that Sasuke had her on. Tears stained the bed. She even rubbed her stomach, for it was very "risky" to even do that last night. She wanted to know if he left because he didn't want to be seen by anybody. She ran over to his home. Sakura was about to knock, when she saw the note that Sasuke wrote the night he left for Orochimaru.

After reading it, Sakura fell to the ground, at sat by his doorstep. She cried even harder. She was stupid enough to think that Sasuke wouldn't go to Orochimaru. She again, rubbed her stomach, and felt in her mind that her body will be so hollow without him.

_"Goodbye my lover."_

**-END OF PART ONE-**

**A/N:** So yes, I added another part to this...turn to the next chapter and that's the sequel.


	2. Part Two

**Goodbye Sakura: Part Two**

**A/N:**Ok, ok…you all bugged me for a sequel, so here's a part two to the story. I was joking about the bugging part XD

**Three Months Later**

"Sakura…is there something you need to tell us?" Kakashi, a now 40-some-year-old guy, worriedly asked.

"Yeah…why's your belly getting bigger?" An older Naruto asked, as well. "Are you eating your butt off or something because Sasuke's gone?"

Sakura's head started to steam, as usual. She held her belly, and whacked Naruto upside the head, as she always did for the many years she had been his teammate. "I'M PREGNANT, STUPID!!!!!"

"You're…pregnant?" Kakashi surprisingly exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm pregnant! I've _been_ pregnant for the past three months, and YOU BASTARDS DON'T EVEN NOTICE IT UNTIL I TOLD YOU JUST NOW!!!!!" Sakura replied angrily.

"Um…so wait…" Naruto paused for a moment and thought about what Sakura just shouted at him. "So…you've been pregnant for three months…uhh…OH MY GOD!!! WHO DID THAT TO YOU?!?!?! WAS IT SASUKE?!?!?!?" Naruto suddenly shouted.

Kakashi and Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"I promise…" Naruto started, kneeling down at Sakura's growing belly, "That I will take care of your baby if Sasuke doesn't come back…"

Sakura smiled. Her smile then faded away at the moment Naruto said his name. Sasuke. He disappeared. She didn't know that he needed to go back to Orochimaru so soon…especially when their relationship was getting so serious…

"Do you happen to know the gender of the baby yet?" Kakashi asked.

"No…not until I'm in for six months," Sakura sadly replied.

"Haha, if it's a boy, I wanna name it Naruto, Jr.!!!!" Naruto joked.

"No…" the pink-haired kunoichi replied with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well, I actually have nothing planned for the day, so why don't we take a break from now until Sakura has had the baby," Kakashi said understandingly.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura thanked.

**Another Three Months Later**

"It's a boy!" 5th Hokage Tsunade exclaimed. As she was lightly touching Sakura's growing stomach, she smiled at her saying, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you…very much, Tsunade-sensei," Sakura thankfully replied. Standing right beside her hospital bed was Kakashi and Naruto.

"So…watcha gonna name the baby?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"Well…I don't know…" Sakura answered. "Kakashi-sensei, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well…not in my mind I don't…sorry," he responded, slightly lifting his head from Come Come Paradise.

"Hey, how about Keitaro?" Naruto suggested.

Sakura thought about it for a second. She thought of herself through the years calling her child Keitaro, rubbing her belly to help her think.

"Keitaro…" Sakura began to say, "Is a great name for the baby…thank you, Naruto…" She grabbed his hand, held it, and looked in his eyes in appreciation.

Naruto turned beet red. Kakashi stopped reading, and turned to look at Naruto. "Naruto…you're turning red…are you alright?"

Naruto reluctantly let go of Sakura's hand. "Yes…I'm fine…"

Sakrua chuckled and smiled.

"Now, Sakura, are you ready to practice the real thing?" Tsunade asked.

---

"Do it again, boy…" Orochimaru ordered.

Sasuke was out of breath, stopping for a breather. He knelt down in exhaustion, and suddenly thought about the one he left six months ago. "What happened to her? Did I have to just leave her like that? Is she okay?" he thought.

"Did you hear what I said?" Orochimaru asked irritably. "Do it again!"

Sasuke panted like a dog outside on a hot day. "Fine…"

**Another Three Months Later**

"Okay, Sakura…are you ready?" Tsunade asked in anticipation.

Sakura breathed in and out loudly and heavily. "Y-YES!!!!"

"Okay…push!"

…..

…..

…..

**A/N:** Sorry to interrupt in the middle of the story, but I really don't want to explain in detail at this moment…I don't want to write that XD sorry, back to the story now!

An unconscious Naruto, a surprised Kakashi, a delighted Sakura, and a crying newborn baby were only just a few of the things that lie in the hospital room of Sakura Haruno. Tsunade held the baby in her arms, and faced Kakashi. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Kakashi stared at the small baby, looked at Sakura, then Tsunade, then the baby again. "Well…Naruto here fainted when Keitaro here came out…so why not…"

Sakura smiled, but then started to cry. Nobody in that room knew what she was crying about, whether it be tears of joy or that it's because Sasuke wasn't here to see this…

"Well…here's little Keitaro…" Tsunade gently said, handing the small child in Sakura's arms.

Little Keitaro stopped crying looked at Sakura with the smile that Sasuke always gave her. His green eyes that he inherited from Sakura gleamed in her eyes. The face was almost like a younger Sasuke with a little bit of Sakura's features here and there. After all, that forehead of his is a very significant feature from Sakura. She cried and cried in joy and sorrow at the same time.

Naruto was finally awakened by the his delayed reaction from Keitaro's crying. He quickly stood up, and walked by Sakura's hospital bed.

"Hey…he looks just like Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, leaning over to get a closer look of his tiny face.

Keitaro started to cry.

"Eh?! What did I do?" Naruto frantically asked.

Keitaro cried even louder.

Sakura smiled. "It seems my son here takes after Sasuke…"

---

Sasuke gasped and felt that something was wrong. He could feel that something was calling him. He stood up from the bed of grass, until Orochimaru slapped him so hard it knocked him again to the ground. Blood dripped down his head, and he weakly stood up again.

"If you want to kill your brother…you should FOCUS!" Orochimaru angrily bellowed. He attempted to slap him again, but Sasuke stopped it with by grabbing his wrist.

"Hehe…now let's train again," Orochimaru said evilly, licking his lips.

**Three Years Later**

Sasuke knocked Orochimaru over and held a kunai knife at his neck."Let me go…or I'll kill you…" Sasuke darkly ordered."Why? Are you going back to visit those brats you knew since your childhood?" Orochimaru said, his hands tied to his back and lying on his stomach. "Your purpose in life is to kill your brother…not to see those friends you call back at Konoha…"

"My purpose has changed a long time ago…when I left to see YOU!"

"Don't you want to avenge your family? You want to revive your clan…you are the only one left…" Orochimartu attempted to hypnotize him into not going back to Konoha.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and stabbed Orochimaru right in the head. He laughed weakly, and stopped breathing. Sasuke stood up and left the kunai knife at this head. "If you'll excuse me, I have a lover to reunite with."

---

"Okay…say it again! You can do it! This is your last word!" Sakura motivated. Gifted little Keitaro, sitting on the grass with his mom and Naruto, was attempting to speak at an intermediate level, if you can call it intermediate.

"Yeah, you can say it! Believe it!" Naruto redundantly motivated as well.

"K-Ko-Kono-" Keitaro began to say, "Konoha!"

Sakura and Naruto clapped and praised Keitaro. "Very good!"

"Yeah, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Mommy?" Keitaro said with his small, young voice.

"What is it, Keitaro?" Sakura asked back.

"W-why does Naruto always say b-b-believe it?" Keitaro stuttered.

"Well…that's my catchphrase! When you grow up, you can have your own!" Naruto said, grinning.

The three of them stood up, ready to go to lunch. All of a sudden, Sakura and Naruto see a person 500 feet away. They didn't move, and Keitaro held on to Sakura's hand. It happened to be Sasuke, walking up to the three. Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances, and Keitaro looked up to see their expressions. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that something was up.

Sasuke finally walked up to the two, and hugged Sakura. Sakura let go of Keitaro's hand, and began to cry. She put her hands on his cold cheeks, and kissed him, for the first time in three years. Naruto watched the reunited couple from a distance. Keitaro, being afraid of the man standing in front of his mom, wrapped his arms around one of Sakura's legs. Sasuke stood back, and looked in Sakura's eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" Sasuke apologized.

Sakura wiped the tears running down her face. "You came back…but why did you just had to-" Her question was interrupted by Keitaro tugging on Sakura's dress. The look in his eyes showed Sakura that he was very scared, and confused. He looked up at Sasuke, and then looked at Sakura.

"Mommy, w-why does that man look j-j-just like me?" Keitaro innocently asked with his small, Sasuke-sounding voice.

Sasuke gasped and almost choked. "M-m-m-mommy?" Sasuke fell to his knees, dug his fingers in the grass, and began to cry. He began to cry even harder than Sakura did before. "I'm so….so sorry….I didn't know…" he tearfully said.

"S-sorry?" Keitaro confusedly said to himself.

"It's when someone is trying to let someone else forgive what they did," Naruto whispered in his ear.

Sakura knelt down with Sasuke, and held him at her bosom. "You had to leave like that….promise me…don't ever do that again…"

"I will never, _ever_ leave you again…" Sasuke tearfully said.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke looked up to find Naruto standing by Keitaro.

"If you didn't know yet, this is your son, Keitaro. I've been the one substituting for you…." Naruto explained briefly. "You don't have to thank me…Keitaro, this is your daddy!"

Sasuke gave him a half smile, and looked down at his son's level. "K-Keitaro?"

"Are you my daddy?" Keitaro asked.

Sasuke nodded. He held his arms out, and Keitaro ran right to him. Sasuke fell over, and hugged him tight. Sakura sat by him, and she looked up at Naruto with an expression saying, "Thank you for everything you have done."

Naruto nodded in approval, pointed in the direction where they were supposed to go until Sasuke came. "I'll go get lunch and bring it here," he whispered.

Sakura nodded, and joined Sasuke and Keitaro in their reunion. Sasuke laid on the grass under the blue sky with his son on his stomach. He turned to look at Sakura, and she smiled back.

"Welcome back, my lover…" Sakura thought to herself.

**-THE END-**

**A/N:** Keitaro is a Japanese name that means blessed. In other words, Naruto came up with this name saying that Sakura was blessed to bear a child for Sasuke. So yeah…the end! I hope you like it! Review please, I accept any kind.


End file.
